<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shooting stars aren't real (So don't wish on dead dreams) by Crystalcatgamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108909">Shooting stars aren't real (So don't wish on dead dreams)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer'>Crystalcatgamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>galaxies and everything within [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AND SUDDENLY MY BRAIN GOES LET'S MAKE A SERIES I BLAME IT ON THE ANNOYMOUS CREATOR OF TAKE AND LEAVE, Angst and Feels, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), But also, Child Neglect, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I WROTE ONE PROMPT, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Might have some fluff idk, No beta we die like your hearts in this fic :), Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Self-Hatred, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p> <em>"Tommyinnit died in the prison when Dream killed him." Tommy laughs and the sound is maniacal and wrong just like Wilbur's had been. "He's fucking gone and now all you have is. Just. Tommy.' </em><br/> </p><p>Or for better context, Tommy has officially given up on life. Those around him don't take it so well.</p><p>Latest chapter: The Warden let his emotions cloud his judgement</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>galaxies and everything within [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Memories of family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I liked this Au way too much and actually decided to continue it. Also clout I love my comments friends.<br/>Btw I actually googled it, and shooting stars aren't actually stars, they're more like small meteorites</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Question:</strong> Why would you wish on a shooting star when they would be gone in the next moment?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Answer:</strong> Because sometimes you have to lie to yourself.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Philza looks tired today, Technoblade muses when he walks downstairs. The man doesn't flash him a bright smile when he comes, doesn't say anything. He just droops, broken wings pulled close and reminding him of a dead son.</p><p>
  <em>(The sun was dim today, the night thinks as it stretches it's inky tendrils across the sky. It doesn't paint the sky with dazzling colors before the night takes over completely, doesn't pulse one last time. It just slowly slips beyond the horizon, it's soft light reminding it of the moon in the sky.)</em>
</p><p>Techno knows the man is thinking of Tommy, of a boy who was once the light of the server, now representing everything everyone didn't want to be. Tommy is broken now, accepting of his fate.</p><p>Sick of the burdens that were forced on him everyday, of people ignoring he's just a child. Who visits Dream and sits next to the man for hours, maybe talking a little. At least that's what happens when he's watched.</p><p>Technoblade had stared at the boy, stared at the shell before him and thought, <strong>this isn't my brother.</strong> But it was, and Techno is left trying to figure out how. He goes to Dream, tries to figure what exactly the man did. It doesn't go well.</p>
<hr/><p>"What did you do, Dream." Technoblade's voice is sharp as he stared at the green man before him. Dream just smiles with that haunted look in his eyes, eerily similar to Tommy's.</p><p>"Just disciplined him a little. It was the wars that really did him in and the realizations that came crashing down." Dream says nonchalantly like he wasn't talking about abuse he had forced down a child's throat.</p><p>"You're sick." Techno hisses and steps forward, hands clenched. "There's something wrong with you." And Dream just smiles a little, gives him a look that plainly states:<strong> You didn't know?</strong></p><p>Technoblade punches him in the face, getting him in the cheek and throwing the man back with a yelp. He throws a few more half-hearted punches and stops, finding nothing but pity for Dream.</p><p>The man who was once the greatest warrior on the server, was now nothing more than a bag of flesh and bones. He's about to tell Sam he wants to leave when Dream says something that turns the blood in his veins to ice.</p><p>"I think you started it, you know. You killed his best friend and started another battle. Then the shock of Wilbur dying to his own father had just settled in when you went and twisted the knife in his gut. You told a child who looked up to you to die a hero's death, when said child never wanted such a thing. Then you set withers upon him and his friends, watched them destroy his world and laughed." Dream chuckles, leaning against the obsidian wall.</p><p>Technoblade spins, mouth opening and closing as Dream watches with faint amusement. He leaves quickly, Dream's words sinking deep into his bones. Even Chat had quietened, softly arguing about whether Dream was right or not.</p><p>He was.</p><p>Technoblade knew it in the way Tommy had been terrified of him when he was found hiding under his house. Saw the genuine fear hidden behind the cockiness  and insults, afraid that Technoblade would kill him at any second. Techno doesn't like thinking about that and shoves the thought away.</p><p>Just like he did so many times because he didn't want to face the world.</p>
<hr/><p>Philza returns home, wings sagging tiredly as he rubs his eyes. Technoblade was huddled on the couch, eyes staring into nothing. Looks like they both had bad days. He had just visited Tommy, wanting to see for himself that the boy was still alive. He was, but had become something worse.</p><p>Tommy is broken, a quiet boy with dull eyes and rarely made eye-contact with Phil. His star, his light was snuffed out and there weren't even pieces left for Phil to pick up. He slumps onto the couch next to Techno, who grunts in acknowledgement.</p><p><strong>Tommy hadn't become the next Wilbur,</strong> a hysterical part of his mind thinks, he hadn't been broken like Wilbur had been, chaotic with mad eyes and asking Phil to kill him.</p><p>There was that flicker of hate in his eyes when Tommy looked at Phil that tore him apart and of course came to the wrong conclusion.<strong> Where did I go wrong?</strong> Is the question he asks himself and once again it's all about Philza fucking Minecraft.</p><p>Thinking that it was his fault, disregarding Tommy's own decisions and feelings that he wanted this, that Dream had been the one to chip away at Tommy's exterior.</p><p>That the boy with a burden on his shoulders that wasn't tied to him at all had broken because of Phil's bad parenting skills. They played a part, yes, but they weren't everything. But no one ever tells him that, no one makes the connection except Dream and Tommy, so the world goes on.</p><p>Phil had wondered, for a moment, if Tommy would look him in the eyes and ask him to end his suffering. He's not sure how he would have responded.</p><p>"How you doing, mate?" Phil breaks the silence and receives a shrug from his friend. "I went to visit Tommy today." He continues and Techno stiffens, turning to face him. And words are spilling out of his mouth, eyes glassy with unshed tears.</p><p>"This is my fault. I should have been more attentive, I should have listened. I can't look at him right now. That's not my son." He sobs and buries his face in Technoblade's shoulder. The Tommy right now is as much Tommyinnit as Ghostbur is Wilbur.</p><p>He messed up, messed up when he killed his son and abandoned another. He hates it, despises it with every part of him and mourns that he didn't realize sooner. He should have been there for the boy, should have protected him.</p><p>Instead he left and now he can't undo what he did, can't fix all the things he broke. Tommyinnit was as dead as L'manburg, shattered into a thousand pieces. Who sometimes states all the things you fucked up calmly, all the things he kept inside and what ultimately broke him in the end.</p><p>Philza Minecraft had failed his son, and it would haunt him forever.</p><p>And yes, it's not all about him and it never will be, but there's genuine grief and the fact that he could have prevented Tommyinnit's death. So Tommy doesn't bother him and lets him suffer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Memories of friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeet your girl's back and currently struggling with the next chapter rip. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Stars die when they run out of energy, collasping under their own weight. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Tubbo wakes up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He doesn't see Ranboo and heads down to find the boy cooking. Micheal tottered around, helping his father as best as he could.</p><p>"Morning, Ranboo!" He greeted, sitting down as Ranboo slid pancakes onto his plate.</p><p>"Visiting Tommy today?"</p><p>It wasn't really a question at this point, and Tubbo nodded as his smile faded. He leaves, making his way to the small house Tommy had built at his insistence. They had given him back his stuff, though the boy rarely wore any of the armor or used the weapons.</p><p>He knocks on the door, waits for a 'Come in.' before entering. He finds Tommy on the couch, chewing on a baked potato. Tubbo winced at the sight, carefully sitting down next to the boy. After the prison, Tommy ate nothing but plain potatoes and drank water, refusing even Tubbo's honey.</p><p>
  <em>"Why do you want to eat them so bad?" Tubbo had asked desperately, shoving the potato out of Tommy's hands. The boy had watched the potato roll on the ground for a moment with dull, dull eyes before taking another potato from his inventory. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If Dream eats them, why can't I?" Tommy replies and it explains <strong>nothing</strong>.</em>
</p><p>Sam had started giving Dream baked potatoes out of desperation and finally Tommy followed suit, maybe taking some potato soup here and there. It doesn't make sense, because Dream killed Tommy. He shouldn't be so close to the man, shouldn't spend half the day just sitting with him and talking about whatever.</p><p>"Why? Why don't you hate Dream or something?"</p><p>This isn't the Tommy Tubbo knew, the Tommy that would be raging about his death and swearing revenge. No, this Tommy accepts it quietly and goes back to Dream, acting like nothing ever happened.</p><p>"We've reached an agreement of sorts, Tubbo. We don't hate each other, but we aren't like best friends, you get what I mean?" Tommy seems more animated now, gesturing wildly to try and get his point across.</p><p>"B-but he killed you! He-" Tubbo cuts off as Tommy fixes him with a startling angry glare, rising from the couch. "I told you not to say that to me, don't ever mention it again, I swear to god Tubbo!" Tommy snarls, ashes sparking a flame for the briefest of moments before snuffing out. Tommy slumps back onto the couch, refusing to look at Tubbo and instead staring at the ceiling.</p><p>"Sorry Tommy. I didn't mean to." Tubbo mutters, still reeling from the outburst and creeping closer to the blonde. "It's okay Tubbo, I get it, you don't understand what Dream and I got. It's...probably better if you don't actually. Wouldn't want you joining our pity party." Tommy laughs hollowly and shivers run down Tubbo's spine. What was that supposed to mean? Pity party?</p><p>Up till now, Tubbo still didn't know the extent of what happened during Tommy's exile spent with Dream, or what happened in the prison that lead to Tommy's death. Even for him, Tommy refuses to say anything more than it being terrible.</p><p>Tubbo wants desperately to know more, so he can maybe help Tommy heal. He had been getting better, after they locked away Dream and Tommy started building his hotel. He started really smiling, not the fake cheer one he usually had, not just at Tubbo but for Sam too. And now that's all gone and all Tubbo has is a broken boy.</p><p>Tommy scared him right now, empty eyes that bore into his soul and small comments that made his blood run cold. That wasn't the best friend he knew, who loved cows and his discs and laughed on the darkest of days. Who had more scars hidden under his exterior than the ones covering Tubbo's face and shoulder, hidden from the world and never healing again.</p><p>Now Tommy doesn't look at cows and when presented with a disc, he barely reacts and it often ends up in a chest, forgotten. It had broken Tubbo's heart to see that his bandana - <em>the one he gave Tommy oh so long ago, before breaking children became the norm</em> - was no longer on Tommy's neck and instead on his wrist.</p><p>No one else noticed, but the message was clear to Tubbo: he didn't matter as much anymore. Tommy had taken the news about his and Ranboo's platonic marriage calmly, only saying a single sentence that shatters Tubbo.</p><p>"You left me for him, huh?"</p><p>He tries to apologize, said that he had been talking to Ranboo even before the prison, but Tommy waves his protests away and the worse thing is that he honestly was okay with it. He didn't care.</p><p>He just asked him if Ranboo made him happy and he replies yes automatically, and so Tommy gives him his blessing. He tells Ranboo to take care of Tubbo and doesn't mention it much afterwards.</p><p>He refuses to go near Micheal, and in more than one way that isn't good. Tubbo had told the baby piglin tales of his Uncle Tommy, of how brave and dear he had been to him and that Micheal would have loved him.</p><p>So when Micheal was told said uncle was back, he had been excited to meet him. But Tommy had all but broken down at the sight of the piglin, leaving the kid confused and hurt.</p>
<hr/><p>"So you're letting me see your kid finally? Cool, let's see Big Mike." Tommy said, letting Tubbo lead him on. Ranboo slipped ahead, coaxing Micheal out and proudly presenting the child to Tommy. Tubbo glowed, looking to Tommy and expecting some snarky remark or even a hint of softness because Tommy always did have a soft spot for children.</p><p>Instead blue eyes are wide with terror as the boy stumbled back, an axe dropping into his hands only for Tommy to scream and toss the weapon aside. It was Technoblade's, Tubbo realizes, seeing the words 'Axe of Peace' engraved onto the handle.</p><p>It's then he realizes Micheal reminded Tommy of Techno. That wasn't surprising, even he had thought the same thing but why did Tommy look so scared?</p><p>"Tommy? Is something wrong?" Ranboo asked worriedly and stepped forward, freezing as Tommy scrambled even further back. "Get it away from me!" Tommy screeched, looking anywhere but Ranboo and Micheal as he clawed at his arms and sank to the floor.</p><p>"Nonononono I'm not a hero leave me alone I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" The boy muttered and Tubbo watched, wide-eyed.</p><p>"Tommy? Tommy, breathe. Look, copy me, okay?" Ranboo speaks up, putting Micheal down and stepping forward, arms open. The Ender hybrid kneeled before the blonde, exaggerating his breathing and finally Tommy stops gasping for air.</p><p>"You okay?" Ranboo asks softly and Tommy notes mutely. Tommy looks at Tubbo and the next moment he's running, out of the house and to who knows where.</p><p>"Dad?" Tubbo looks down to see Micheal tugging on his pants, looking worried. "Why was Uncle Tommy so scared?" Tubbo swallows, plasters on a smile he was rather good at putting on fake smiles these days and crouches before the piglin.</p><p>"Don't worry, Tommy was just feeling off today. He'll visit next time, kay?" Tommy does not visit. He does not talk about the existence of Micheal at all and never goes near their mansion.</p><p>He also refuses to let Tubbo interfere with his visits with Dream, refuses to let Tubbo visit by himself and threatens to go a hunger strike if he does. The conviction in the boy's eyes causes him to back off.</p><p>Tubbo doesn't know doesn't know how to get his best friend back. To see him laugh again and rave over cobblestone towers and insult everyone without a care in the world.</p><p>Tubbo wants the old Tommy back.</p><p>Too bad for him though, Tommyinnit died in the prison while he was off getting married.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How y'all doing after this Tubbo chapter, I'm expecting high levels of pain. Mmmm Tubbo angst my beloved  </p><p>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Crystalcatgame2">Twitter! </a><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Memories of peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WOOO SAMMY BOI’S TURN TO SHINE</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I struggled with the title for this</p><p>TW MENTIONS OF TORTURE BECAUSE QUACKITY IS A BITCH</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Stars are made when atoms of light are pressed together hard enough, forming a bright, twinkling ball of light.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Sam guards Pandora's Vault, whose only prisoner is Dream.</p><p>Dream, who waged war against people who wanted peace. Dream, who took and took and never gave back. Dream, who delighted in taking child soldiers and manipulating them. Dream, who saw everything as a game and pulled people around like puppets on string. Dream, who carved a space inside everyone's soul and might fade, but would never leave a small, broken boy's mind.</p><p>Sam hates him, hates the man with everything he has and what did he do to Tommy? The boy had been healing, and then Dream had fucking beat him to death. Revived him and Tommy didn't care. Just kept visiting Dream over and over again.</p><p>He was quiet. Dull eyes. Pale skin. Skinny limbs. No longer useful, in the sense, to Dream, but tolerable. Dream didn’t hurt Tommy again, and to anyone else they would be assumed to be friends. Not even when Sam decided to give in to Tommy's requests to stop watching them and instead try to pick up the whispers of conversation from the other side of the lava curtain.</p><p>He tried everything to get Dream to undo whatever the fuck he did, and Quackity had presented an oppoturnity. Dream laughed at them at the start of the <strike>torturing</strike> questioning, saying they already knew the answer. Later, he mumbles through cracked lips as he spat out blood.</p><p>"It was your fault. None of you ever saw how much he was hurting. Though he was rather good at hiding it. Runs in the family, I suppose." Dream laughs and Sam's grip on his trident tightens. Quackity lands a kick on Dream's stomach, eyes blazing with anger.</p><p>"I'm not going to hurt him, you know." Dream continues, running a hand through blood-matted hair. "We understand each other-"</p><p>"Shut up." Sam cuts off, stepping forward. Dream pauses, lazily cocking an eyebrow at him and acidic green eyes bored into Sam's soul.</p><p>"You beat a child to death, you hurt the server, you fucking hypocrite!" Sam snarls and without thinking, slams the butt of his trident into Dream's leg. Bone cracks and Dream gasps <strike>and the sound of bone shattering had never felt more satisfying.</strike> He watches the man scramble for breath, trying and failing to draw his broken leg close without another cry. </p><p>"You left an abused kid with his abuser. You left him with a madman who quite obviously would burn down the whole world if he wished. You heard him scream for help until his throat was sore until he started wondering if you would ever save him. You don't get to act all high and mighty." Dream hisses and green eyes are cloudy with pain and he's just a raving criminal but just for a moment, the Warden falters. </p><p>Sam remembers blue eyes once the color of the sky holding accusation directed at him when Tommy was finally released and he knows Dream is right. He shouldn't have left Tommy alone. It wouldn't have been difficult to simply throw a potion of harming and let the boy respawn back.</p><p>Instead, he followed protocol and didn't let anybody in or out. When Tommy's death was broadcasted Sam only grieved, not even going to check on the body and give it Tommy a proper funeral. Dream is an admin, and though he can’t <strike>right?</strike> use them to leave Pandora's Vault, there are the simpler things that can be faked, like a message to comms. </p><p>Even so, the outcome is far worse and Tommy was revived, and would never again be the bright star <strike>he was dead before that you know</strike> he once was. Sam failed to protect Tommy. And Dream, the bastard, knows exactly when that realisation hits and grins through crooked teeth at him. Sam barely keeps himself from retching.</p><p>"That's enough for the first round, Quackity." He manages out and the duck hybrid frowns but complies, leaving Dream behind. This has unforseen consequences.</p>
<hr/><p>Sam stares down at the blond boy demanding to be let in, to and tell him why he can't see the prisoner. The Warden does not come easily, and Sam barely holds the facade.</p><p>"You can't Tommy. I'll have to ask you to leave." Sam says firmly and Tommy scowls at him, crossing his arms. "You're hiding something." Dull eyes sharpen with suspicion as the boy stares at him.</p><p>"The prisoner hurt himself. He needs rest-" Tommy recoils and Sam realises his mistake too late. "Let me see him. You must have done something, Dream won't hurt himself." Tommy demands and there's conviction in his eyes and Sam can't say no. The last time he did the boy nearly perished of malnutrition by raw potatoes. So he complies.</p><p>
  <em>Another mistake on the board, you've messed up quite a bit, haven't you?</em>
</p><p>"What did you do to him." It's a statement and comes from behind clenched teeth as Tommy stood over a injured Dream.</p><p>"Quackity wanted answers on the revival book. I had my own questions and allowed it." Sam says calmly, carefully, and Tommy flares up for the first time in months.</p><p>"This isn't questioning, you fucking beat him up! That's not prisoner protocol!" Tommy snarls and Dream flinches at the harsh noise. Tommy whips back to the man and hovers, not having any items on him to help.</p><p>"Heal him." The boy spits and Sam shakes his head automatically. "I can't Tommy, he deserves it-" "Do not say that. Never again." Tommy cuts in and there's rage in blank eyes.</p><p>"You don't get to say that, you don't get to decide what's right or wrong. You don't get to authorize this shit, that's power abuse. Dream did horrible, horrible things, but that doesn't mean you get to decide what he deserves. His sentence is eternity in Pandora's Vault, nothing more." Sam flinches at the harsh words, knows that in a sense they were correct.</p><p>Does he have a right to mistreat the prisoner? He was the Warden, and letting his emotions cloud his decisions wasn’t what a jailer should do. That would make him no better than a thug.</p><p>He quietly hands a gapple to Tommy, who quickly has Dream eat it. Sam watches bones reknit and wounds scab over and traces the dried blood trails and wonders if what Quackity did was okay. He doesn't know.</p><p>"Let's go, Tommy. Let Dream recover." He clears his throat and Tommy glares at him, but allows himself to respawn back outside. Sam crouches before Dream, who peers at him through hazy eyes.</p><p>"Huh. Didn't think he would help me, but I guess its for friendship." Dream groans, stretching and popping joints. "He did raise some pretty good points though. I hired to be the Wardne, not Sam with emotions." Dream slurs, curling up on the obsidian and apparently passing out.</p><p>Sam hisses softly, smoke pouring from his mask as the smell of gunpowder filled the air. He takes a deep breath, lets it out before splashing a potion of harming on himself. He respawns to see Tommy staring at him, arms folded. The anger in his eyes had cooled back to a blank gaze. </p><p>"I'm gonna talk to Quackity. If that doesn't work, don't let him in." Tommy says as Sam escorts him out of the prison. The Warden nods, watches the boy runs off.</p><p>Then Sam sinks to his knees, rests his head on them and mourns for a boy that was hurt beyond measure, that no one would ever understand. And then he thinks of a man without his stupid mask with emerald eyes who laughed joyfully, freely, without a hint of malice.</p><p>He wonders what changed.</p><p>
  <em>That’s what everyone would like to know.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note that I do not condemm any of Dream's actions. What he did was horrible and wrong. What I'm trying to say that torture is bad, regardless of who the victim is. Quackity's actions don't make him superior to Dream, that's not justice. Sam is the Warden and his job is to guard the prisoner. Nothing more. Dream is a villain, yes, but what Quackity and Sam did makes them no better. <br/>Thanks for coming to my Tedtalk, hope you guys enjoyed<br/>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Crystalcatgame2">Twitter! </a><br/></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Typos? In my SBI angst chapter? Pls tell<br/>This is shorter than I would prefer, but I can't think of anything else to write. Leave a comment, it'll help me write Tubbo's part and maybe add some Ranboo :)</p><p>Also there's this bookmark by sirachaaa and it says : can everyone please just stfu I’m just this is just. Tommy.<br/>and I'm just so honored and laughing over here</p><p>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Crystalcatgame2">Twitter! </a><br/>I'll give you updates and thoughts on future fics. maybe snippets :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>